


Ursae Dubhe

by all_the_random_books



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, I don't really know what this is, I got really bored and was procrastinating studying for a midterm when I created the concept, Overpowered Harry Potter, Runaway Harry, and now im just posting it because Y not ya know?, enjoy, first thing ive ever written, if im lucky no one will actually find it, no beta we die like men, oh well, so im probably projecting somehow, transcribed from a maladaptive daydream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_random_books/pseuds/all_the_random_books
Summary: What if Harry realized very early on that the Dursley's won't love him? What if he realizes that he can't stop his freakish-ness? What if he decides that he can't stand staying in Number 4 Privet Drive any longer, and leaves?  What will happen to a young, overpowered, and foolhardy young boy when he's alone in London?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Out of the Cage and Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is. Also I don't really like the title but i needed one and can't think of a better one so I'll probably change it later. Have fun.

Harry Potter was an unusual boy.

This was not for lack of trying, from the first time he could remember Aunt Petunia screeching at him to stop it with his freakish-ness, the first time Uncle Vernon cuffed him upside the head for saying something too abnormal and weird, and the first time Dudley had hit him for the ‘creepy look on his face’, Harry had tried his hardest to be normal. 

When his perfect grades and teacher comments of him being ‘such a gifted child!’, ‘so much smarter than his age level!’, and ‘a prodigy! Should be placed in higher class levels!’ reached his Aunt and Uncle, they muttered and scowled at him, not so subtly saying how he had used his freakish-ness to cheat his way through school. Harry immediately dropped his effort in class, making sure to calculate what level of work he needed to turn in to keep an average class score. When he could tell Aunt Petunia all the names of his classmates and what their parents did and who they were, instead of relishing in the gossip (like Harry had hoped) she sneered at him and asked him how he managed to hoodwink them into telling him. He quickly became the loner of the class but that didn’t seem to change his Aunts’ opinion anyway. 

He kept looking at other children, how they acted with their parents and spoke of things they did at home and attempted to copy what they said, but nothing seemed to work with his family. They all just sneered at him, and muttered about how much of an annoyance and a burden he was to them. 

At one time he came to the conclusion that he just wasn’t enough like Dudley, who always received praise for the simplest things, and that he just needed to act more like his obviously better cousin. He decided that in order to act like Dudley, he should push back at him instead of cowering like usual. Maybe Dudley was just trying to play this way and if he acted the same he’d fit into his family.

Harry never made that mistake again.

From when he was three years old and had his first real memory of Aunt Petunia scolding him for crying about being hungry when, 

“Freak babies like you have to wait for Dudders to be full until you can eat!”,

To when he was seven years old, and sat crying in his cupboard because it was his birthday and Harry had thought Aunt Petunia had made him a birthday cake (maybe he had finally started acting right) but only to realize that she’d made it for the dinner party she was hosting for some of Uncle Vernon’s business partners that Harry was to stay in his cupboard so as not to disturb anyone with his freakish tendencies for the duration of, Harry tried with everything he had in him to act normal, feel normal, be normal. But all to no avail.

Harry Potter was an unusual boy.

And when he was seven years old, crying his heart out in his cupboard while simultaneously keeping as quiet as possible to not disturb the dinner party, Harry realised that he could never not be unusual in the eyes of his family, that he would always be a freak to them. 

And so, late that same night, he found a bag, filled it with all the hand me downs he owned and some food from the cupboards, took all the cash that was in Aunt Petunia’s handbag and Uncle Vernon’s wallet, and slipped out the door of Number 4 Privet Drive into the night with no intention of turning back.


	2. What now? and Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here fam, have at it

While deciding to leave the Dursley’s had Harry feeling freer and lighter than he could ever remember feeling in his life, actually walking down the street in worn hand-me-downs that had him shivering in the night air and seeing everything and nothing in the shadows looming around him made it feel much more real, and much more terrifying. He continued to walk almost automatically, until he got at a certain point at the end of the street. 

There was nothing unusual about where he stopped, just a normal street with normal houses. But Harry could sense feel the air somehow, and he somehow knew that if he really did choose to leave and kept walking, this weird air would break like a bubble.

Harry stood there for a long time, thinking hard on actually leaving. On one hand he realized that he would have no home anymore, nowhere to sleep and nowhere to eat. There would be no adult to take care of him, and to have a job to provide for him.

But then he remembered how he barely slept from being shoved to the side in a cupboard with no blankets or soft things to lie on, how he had to wait for the scraps of meals to be left for him to eat at all, how neither his Aunt or Uncle ever cared for him, or made sure that he was provided for in any way. His situation would stay the same if he left.

He clutched at the straps of his backpack, emptied of his schoolwork and filled with his one other change of clothes, eight cans of chili and three bottles of water (which seemed more than enough to a child used to no food and water for a week or more and that only ever knew hand me downs given every few years). 

He thought of how even though he wouldn’t be able to go to school, he could still get access to books on any subject at any library and could follow along at his own pace without limiting himself.

But most importantly he remembered how even though he tried his best to squash any ‘freakishness’ he could, he never felt so alive and right as he did when he jumped too high and somehow ended up on the roof, or fell down a flight of stairs at school only to somehow perfectly roll safely to the bottom without a scratch, or when Dudley was after him and instead of his fist ever hitting Harry he screeched and ran off to Petunia wailing about ‘bright fireworks’ that burned him. While Harry had dragged fought tried to be normal and loved, he could never stop loving how it felt when he acted ‘abnormal’.

And now, as he finally lets himself see and know that he can never be normal, never be able to have Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and Dudley love him as family all he ever wanted from them so why?, he wants to be able to embrace whatever this weird, abnormalness about him is. To not only stop pushing it back but use it and see what it does. 

“...to see if it can help me to be happy”, he whispered into the dark street.

So Harry Straightens his shoulders, raises his head high, and steps through the wall of the bubble.

Immediately there’s a ‘crack’ in the night air, not audible but physical, and Harry simultaneously is shot with a sense of vulnerability but at the same time so much power. And that can truly be the only word for it. He feels like he’s been thrust out onto the center of a stage with no script but also as if he’s just been pulled out of a lake, and now everything is clearer, sharper, and has an energy to it. It's so natural that Harry wonders how he never noticed before. 

It takes him a little while to come out of his shocked awe at how different the world around him seems now, until he realizes that he should move now and come back to this later.

He knew that for him to properly get away he’d need to make sure the Dursley’s could never find him.

Not that they would though, would they, he thought bitterly.

No they would only try to look for him if someone in the neighborhood asked after him, which was also unlikely, and they had to save face by doing something. Harry figured that both parties would benefit if he could effectively disappear and be unable to find.

His first step in this endeavor was to go to London, a city so densely populated that it would be easy to miss him among the masses of more important people than Harry. The only hard part to that was the getting there bit. Harry knew he couldn’t walk, and he certainly didn’t have a car, so that left the only option of bus. He knew where the bus stop was and which stop to get off on, having been to London once when Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley for a day out and Mrs. Figg couldn’t watch Harry, so the only remaining issue would be to see if he could manage to ride without any questions.

After finally reaching the bus stop he luckily didn’t have to wait very long before the red, double decker bus came into view and stopped in front of him. Several people stepped out as the doors opened, and for a moment Harry stiffened, afraid that he would be noticed and recognized by someone, but none of them noticed the small boy, too tired and eager to get home to care. After relaxing Harry stepped up the steps and into the bus.

He managed to slip past without the conductor noticing him, busy talking to the driver, and sat in a seat close to the door concentrating as hard as he could on not being noticed, trying to use his freakness to do so. 

As he didn’t know how to actually control whatever it is that he did, he just tried to focus on not being seen, and how much he wanted to avoid attention. After thinking along those lines very hard for a few seconds, he then felt like his body was being slowly dipped into something cold.

That seemed to have worked, for when the conductor looked his direction, his eyes glanced right over where Harry was sitting, not noticing the boy at all. Harry sat like that for the entire bus ride, and whenever he felt his body warming back up, he concentrated again, and the coldness returned.

The conductor never noticed Harry, and he was able to silently slip out of the bus, dodging everyone boarding, when they reached the stop he had waited for. 

As he climbed out of the bus and finally stopped concentrating so hard on staying unseen, he took in his surroundings and realized that he was in the middle of the city. He had no idea where but from the traffic and clumped together buildings, he could tell that he wasn’t on the outskirts at least. 

Nodding to himself Harry decided that he should stay around this general area for a while until the Dursley’s fake search, if it happened, could blow over. He decided to explore the area for a bit, and then find somewhere to lay down and sleep if he could.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Harry, the Dursley’s did indeed attempt to save face but not in the way he had thought. Relieved to be rid of the boy, Vernon and Petunia faked his death, so as to not have to ever be foisted with him again, heavily bribing the mortician and ensuring a closed casket funeral using the ploy of ‘the poor boy being so mauled and torn from his drastic fall that you can’t even tell his face is his’.

Unknown to Harry, that while the Dursley’s had planned a small, meek funeral for him, there were hundreds to show up instead. Vernon was red, purple, and putrid in the face upon seeing the unwelcome guests and Petunia’s face was so pinched it was painful. But they stood there, Dudley in between them, while everyone that arrived said how sorry they were, sobbed, and grieved heavily over the loss of “Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived”.

Unknown to Harry, a tabby cat sat in attendance at his funeral, and later returned to her office to sob so greatly no one dared to enter the whole day.

Unknown to Harry, a man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles sat quiet in solitude in his office for days.

Unknown to Harry, a hooked nosed greasy haired man was especially mean throughout the day and later cursed his name with red eyes when alone.

Unknown to Harry, a pale, drawn, weary man, with ragged clothes held together by patches and sandy brown hair, visited his grave a few days after his funeral. Then this man later visited another graveyard for two other graves. And sobbed his heart out, feeling more alone, helpless, and pathetic than any other time in his life.

Unknown to Harry, his death made the front pages of a newspaper he had never heard of before. His death becoming a historical date in a world he had never known. 

And Unknown to Harry, this newspaper was carried by a minister he had never heard of, that this newspaper went from the minister to the hands of an inmate kept in a prison in the middle of an island the minister was surveying. That upon reading the headline and then the story, the inmate let out the most terrible sound ever heard in that cursed place, and proceeded to sob and moan nonstop for the next few weeks, until finally he passed out from over exhaustion. That even when he recovered, as much as possible in such a hell, he sobbed in grief until he fell asleep every night from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my headcanon for this fic that not only do the blood wards protect Harry but that when Dumbledore saw them into effect he also set them to constantly restrain and re-restrain Harry's magical potential so that he would feel a stronger love towards Hogwarts when he was away from the wards for a time and therefore feeling more towards protecting it and the people he associates with the place ergo Dumbledore and most members of the Order. Also because I think Dumbledore was always a little worried that Harry would be just as powerful as Voldemort if he was prophesied to defeat him and so would like to restrain Harry as much as possible for as long as possible until he was sure he could use Harry as the weapon he wanted him to be.
> 
> Also, 5 points to your Hogwarts house if you can guess all the ppl I described in the end. (I know it's easy, I'm just bored)

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this thanks :)


End file.
